1. Field of Application
This invention relates to swing arm lamps; and more particularly to swing units and swing unit swing arm assemblies for swing arm lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lamps and lighting units are important and necessary if there is to be adequate light in a room or office, or to illuminate a work area, chair, sofa or similar environment. But while the basic function of a lamp or lighting unit is to provide proper illumination it seems that many require that it must also do so utilizing functional elements that are aesthetically pleasing, and that are arranged in an aesthetically pleasing combination.
Swing arm lamps find use where it is desired, or necessary, to have a light source that can be moved to various positions without having to move the lamp base or mounting member. This is done to selectively illuminate various portions of a large area wherein it is not necessary to illuminate the entire area at once; especially when doing so would require unwarranted expenditures for extra electricity, and most likely for the lighting equipment required to light up the entire area.
Some swing arm lamps mount the swing arm assembly to the swing unit so that the swing arm assembly extends out from the swing unit at a right angle with respect to the axis of rotation of the swing unit. Some other swing arm lamps connect the end of the swing arm assembly to the swing unit so that a portion of the swing arm assembly is co-axial with the axis of rotation of the swing unit. However functional these swing arm lamps may be they seem to have failed to satisfy the need for an aestheric appearance coupled with an effective performance of the lighting function. Attempts to enhance the aesthetic appearance of swing arm lamps by disposing the swing arm assembly at an angle, other than a right angle, with respect to the swing arm axis of rotation have not proved fruitful. In many such instances the appearance of that portion of the swing unit, to which the swing arm must be connected, as prepared for an angular connection to the swing arm renders the entire lamp unacceptable.